


Alpha fights

by Kindred



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Poseidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Percy Jackson, Father/Son Incest, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Percy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest, alpha zeus, gods fighting, stubborn Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Percy learns that his father lost him in the Alpha fights.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy looked at his father with wide eyes; his day had gone pretty well until this moment in time. When he was whisked away by his father and Uncle, he was worried by the looks his Uncle was given him. It’s like he has decided his fate and Percy had no say in it. Then his father dropped the bombshell “YOU LOST ME IN A BET!” Percy screamed at him, the glass in the room rattled and the two gods winced at the distressed in the omega’s voice.  
“Percy…” Poseidon tried to calm his son down who was freaking out; he reached out and placed a hand on his son’s shoulders.   
“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Percy slapped his hands away “Is that why I’m here? You lost me to Zeus?” The teen growled.

Zeus walks over to the omega, he was smiling smugly but the moment he caught the angry dark green eyes looking at him he stopped and stared at the teen. “Percy you shouldn’t be so mad,” Zeus said Poseidon smacked his head into his hand as he listens to his brother talk.   
“Oh? So please explain to me why I shouldn’t be mad at my father losing me in a bet with my Uncle?” He asked   
“Well you see as alphas we do seem to be at each other’s throats all the time, and about 100 years ago we created the alpha games.” Zeus started to explain to the teen.   
“We fight each other, not to the death but until we are knocked out. We don’t fight for gold or for land, sea or air we fight for our demigod omega children. The winner picks the omega out of those they have defeated and well…” Poseidon tells him, Percy licks his lips as he closed his eyes he took a deep breath before looking back at the two alphas.   
“And how come I have never been lost before?” Percy asked   
“Normally I wine my fights and I always pick you, by doing this you have been kept safe.” His father told him,   
“I’m not going to hurt him.” Zeus snapped at him,   
“Yeah sorry no I don’t trust you on that.” The sea god said  
“I’m with him I don’t trust you, at the moment I don’t trust either of you.” He seethed; both gods looked at each other “Is there any way out of this?” He asked, while Percy knows he follows some of his father’s family trait and thinks the gods and goddesses are hot, he would have ever like to try and brake said pattern and so far have avoided sleeping with his cousins and brothers and sisters. But he figured at some point it would happen…I would have like to have had stamped my V card by someone who wasn’t related to me…he thought bitterly. 

Zeus slinks closer to the angered demigod and places a hand on his shoulders; the teen looked up at him and blink. “Sadly no, your father did he best to keep you out of this. He is after all possessive you are the first omega born on his side of the family, most of his other children are alphas or betas.”   
“That still doesn’t help me now does it?” Percy hissed at him “So I can’t get out of this stupid thing you two did, because it’s bound by all of the alpha gods of Olympus?” He asked   
“And our wives, they got sick and tired of us fighting and trying to kill each other, honestly you met our wives you know they are worse than us!” Zeus says, “I mean you stepmother only wants you to marry her eldest boy.”   
“She what’s now?” Percy's eyes widen and look to his father, who was just glaring at his brother.   
“Oh, you never told him?” The thunder god smirked   
“What are you trying to do make my son hate me?”   
“No just enough to jump into my bed to spite you.” He grinned as Poseidon looked ready to kill him.   
“You know what I hate you both.” Percy suddenly said, he placed his hands to his head. “No I do not want to be married to that arse and you can tell her that from me, and no I don’t want to be your omega.” Zeus looked taken back, he had never had omega turn him down before.   
“W-What why?” He asked in shock. Percy glared at him and looked him up and down…oh, where do I being…The teen thought.  
“You have done nothing to prove to me that you are worthy of being my alpha!” 

Zeus growled and walked up to Percy who stood there glaring at him, he wasn’t going to back down and he wasn’t going to act like some timid, submitting omega like people thinks he should be. The god of Thunder grabbed Percy and threw him over and walked out of the room. “LET ME GO ZEUS!” He snarled as he hit the alpha on the back as he walked through the halls. The god kicked open a door to a bedchamber and walked and then dropping Percy onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus then towered over the omega and looked down at him, he growled as Percy pushed himself up on his elbows and scowled back. “I’m not worthy to you alpha am I?” He snarled “IM THE KING OF OLYMPUS, THE GOD OF SKY, WEATHER, AIR, LIGHTNING, HONOR, AND JUSTICE. I HAVE FATHERED MANY STRONG CHILDREN! HOW AM I NOT WORTHY TO BE YOU’RE ALPHA?” Zeus yelled at him, Percy raised an eyebrow at him.  
“So far I haven’t met an alpha who hasn’t wanted to KILL ME!” The sea prince shouted as he got onto his knees. Zeus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked the Omega up and down. “That includes you, Uncle Zeus.” 

The God of thunder climbed onto the bed and forced the omega onto his back as the god knelt above him. “What are you doing?” Percy snarled as he tried to push the alpha off him “I’m not going to roll over just because you showing off your alpha prowess, it’s not going to make me weak in the knees and submit!” The teen hisses as he crosses his arms over his chest and glared at the man’s rather impressive chest…arse hole…  
“Why would I want some weak-minded omega that would just spread their legs the moment an alpha growls in their direction?” He asked, he leans in closer grabbed Percy’s chin and forcing the omega to look at him “I want a strong omega who will give me strong pups.” He purred and then kisses him on the lips as he let his other hand touch the teen’s hip and slide them up under the omega’s shirt, causing Percy to gasp at the hot hands on his skin. 

He then pulled away from the omega and grinned smugly down at him seeing the flushed dazed look on the teen’s face. “Have you finished ravishing my son?” Poseidon growled, Zeus looked over his shoulder and smirked seeing his brother still stood at the door.  
“You could join us?” Percy now frowned at the man above him“You could stop your lusting after him and just do what I’m going to do.” Zeus grinned, Percy growled and pulled himself free and falls off the bed and then presses himself to the wall.   
“I’m sorry Percy.” His father whispers “I didn’t want you to hear it like that.”   
“Oh god.” The teen covered his face with his hands and then looked up at the two mean and frowned.  
“You seem to be having trouble understanding that you belong to us.” Percy rubbed his eyes as he watched the two men, he started to feel odd like something wasn’t right and he wondered if his suppressants were messing him about again.   
“What do you mean I belong to you two?” He asked, Zeus, walks up to the teen and grabs his chin again and tilts his head up.  
“It was seen Percy that you would take a god as a lover, mate an alpha. “ Zeus says as he traps Percy against the wall. The teen eyes widen as the God of thunder leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. Percy couldn’t help but blush as he sees his father watching them, his eyes dark with lust it made the omega moan.

 

Screwing his eyes up he shook his head trying to clear the fogginess in his mind and think about the problem he had right now. “But whoever saw this so-called future did say who filled these roles?” He asked, his voice hurts to talk and his seem his heat was coming quicker than normal…fuck what did they do to me…  
“No.” Poseidon said roughly “That is why the alpha fights were so important.” His father tells him as walks over to the teen, who was suddenly looking pale “Percy?”   
“Are you alright?” Zeus asked with a smirk  
“I-I don’t feel well.” He mumbled, Poseidon puts his hand to his forehead and then pulls his hands back quickly.   
“You’re burning up.” He turns to his brother and glares at him “What did you do?” He snarled,   
“Why do you think I did something?” Poseidon didn’t look away from him “I haven’t done anything remember what was said, the Sea Prince’s heat will start around powerful alphas.” He looks back at his brother and grin.  
“Y-You did this to me?” Percy whimpered as he clung to Poseidon and sobbed into his chest.   
“No, I didn’t the Fates did.” He reached out and stroked Percy’s face and watched as the teen’s face becomes flushed.  
“Fuck the Fates.” He mumbled, both Poseidon and Zeus chuckled as the sea god carried the omega back to the bed. “Why is it hurting so much?” He cried out.  
“You are going through a God heat,” Zeus tells him as he watched his brother hold Percy in his arms, trying to comfort him.   
“B-But I’m not a go-god.” He winced as he buried his face back into Poseidon’s chest.   
“Ah about that.”


	3. Chapter 3

They made him a god without telling him, Percy knew he needs to be angry no he needs to be pissed off beyond anything. He could see why the God’s wives are so unhappy with them, but he could n’t with his god heat hitting him like a tone brick all he could do was beg and plead the two strong powerful alphas for their knot. He sighed happily when he felt their knots inside of him; he couldn’t believe he took both of them his stomach looked like he was already pregnant and he wondered how long his heat would last and would he survive it. 

He felt a hand move down to his stomach softly rubbed the swollen skin, he looked up to his father and frowned as the man leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “I should be mad.” He mumbled  
“Be mad at us later,” Poseidon whispered with a soft smile.  
“Mum is going to kill you both.” He tells him as he started to drift off to sleep; he felt someone grip his chin and tip his head up, he opens his eyes and blinked up at Zeus who was smiling down at him before kissing him.   
“Just sleep Percy, we will talk more after you heat.”   
“How can I sleep with your knots pumping me full with cum.” He slurred his words as he drifted off to sleep. Zeus chuckled as he rubbed the teen’s stomach before looking up at his brother with a large grin on his face. The god of thunder growled as he licked at the bites on the teen’s shoulders and watched Percy shiver. 

Percy had thought his heat would last the week but he woke up the next day fine, a little tired and sore but he was fine. Frowning he pushed himself up of the bed and rubbed his eyes he looked around the room and scratched his head. He looked to the bedside table and saw his mobile and grabbed it, it was 1 in the afternoon there as a knock on the door before it was open and in walked his father. The man smiled at him as he brought in a tray of food and drink “Morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?” He asked as he placed the tray on his lap and then stole a kiss from the teen. Percy looked up at the sea god and tilted his head with confusion clearly written on his face. “What?” His father asked as he sat on the bed and tiled his head.   
“What the hell is going on?” Percy asked, “I was just buggered by my uncle and my father, I’m now a god and my heat didn’t even last 24 hours!” There was panic bubbling under his skin; Percy didn’t know he was this panicky.  
“Shhh, my sweet boy,” Poseidon tells him as he took the dark-haired teen’s hand and then kissed the palm. I will start with the last question okay?” Percy nodded as he looked down at his meal and suddenly felt hungry. “Okay yes, your heat didn’t last long, which only means one thing my little merman.” His cheeks are now filled with eggy bread and bacon as he looks up at the god.   
“No!” Came to the muffled response, chucking at the teen’s face Poseidon nodded.   
“Oh yes. It will most likely happen every time you go into heat. It will only last one day and you will conceive there and then.” Swallowing this food Percy blinks at his father his mind is still racing but his stomach still is in control.   
“Who?” Percy asked   
“Who what?” Poseidon asked as he tried to steal a slice of crispy bacon from his place, Percy frowned and slapped his hand.   
“Who is the father?” He asked, smirking as his father pressed his hand to Percy’s stomach and kissed his throat.   
“Two pups two Gods.” He held up two fingers.  
“Son of a bitch.” 

He sighed as he rubbed his stomach and looked in the large mirror that was in the bathroom, he poked it as if he expected to see some kind of movement. He turned to the large bath and stepped down into the hot water, Percy let out a hiss as his aching muscles touched the hot water and closed his eyes and laid there letting the hot water relax him. He had used the scented oils that remind him of the home; he pushed himself away from the edge of the bath and let himself float. He zoned out and just enjoyed the feeling of floating there until he heard the sound of someone stepping into his water. 

Percy rolled over and looked up to see his uncle stepping into the water, the teen frowned and the god sat there grinning at him from ear to ear. “There is my beautiful omega.” He purred  
“What does your wife think about you knocking up your nephew?” He asked   
“Because they have their own fights and win their own playthings.” Percy frowns at him, he didn’t like being called a plaything especially if the Fate is calling the shots on who his mate is.   
“Rules I’m no one’s bitch or plaything and if you think just because I’m now pregnant you are in my good books your wrong.” Zeus moves out towards the teen and pulled him into his arms. He grinned down at him as he stroked his face as his other hand slide down Percy body to his arse and squeezed it.   
“EEP!” The teen squeaked as he his body respond to his alpha “No fair you cheated.” He pouted   
“Of course I did, how else was I going to get you to be mine.”


End file.
